The present invention relates to a device for the supply of a continuous current electric motor, in particular for the sun roof of an automotive vehicle.
Devices of this type are already known in the state-of-the-art technology including means for regulating the supply voltage and means for controlling the operation of the motor and of the inversion of the rotational direction of the latter, capable of being operated by the user.
However, these devices have some inconveniences insomuch as the effort required of the motor varies as a function of a certain number of parameters in particular of the operation of the vehicle, such as its displacement speed.
It is thus that in some cases, for example when the displacement speed of the vehicle is relatively high, the effort required of the electric motor, for example to open the sun roof of this vehicle, is such that the motor heats up and the thermal protection trip means of the latter cut the supply to the motor.